


What Happened To Bucky?

by LightsOut



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is kidnapped by neon pink aliens and is rescued by the Avengers. </p>
<p>Yes, this is as ridiculous as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened To Bucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, yeah. Neon pink aliens and happy, carefree Bucky with Winter Soldier training. I… have absolutely no idea where this came from. It’s all a bit of fun.

Bucky was having a bad day. 

Firstly he’d had to destroy a whole HYDRA base which had interrupted his work-out schedule. Then he’d spent three hours tracking a HYDRA scientist who was naïve enough to think that Bucky couldn’t find him. Then, as the icing on top of the cake, aliens had attacked and Bucky was tied up in a cell. 

It was a bad day. 

Bucky twisted in the strange, writhing pinks bonds that looked sort-of like rope but felt squishy. It moved when he did and from what he could see it disappeared somewhere underneath the bed. Bucky had lived as a metaphorical monster under the bed so the physical evidence of one was disturbing. The room was a strange, shifting blue colour that made Bucky’s eyes hurt if he tried to focus on the walls so he let his eyes drift and assess his situation. He was convinced that his recent late night science fiction movie marathon might’ve been a bad idea because the scenarios he was imagining were becoming extremely wild. 

He had a lot of time to think, he approximated six hours, and in all of that time he’d not once imagined that the door would open and Captain America would walk in. So, of course, that’s what happened. Steve stopped just inside of the doorway and despite the cowl Bucky knew that his eyes were comically wide as they stared at each other. 

Bucky had spent a long time, almost two years, avoiding Steve for various reasons. Being tied to a bed in an alien spaceship wasn’t the way he’d imagined that they would be reunited. Forced to make light of a weird situation Bucky grinned and asked, “Are you here to probe me?” Steve’s jaw dropped and Bucky laughed, “Gods, your face! You know, it’s traditional for the rescuer to actually set the prisoner free.” 

Steve scowled, “Bucky?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, Captain Tights, I know my own goddamn name now. Fucking HYDRA.” Steve walked across the room and frowned at the pink ropes like he could will them into submission. Bucky waved his arms, “Come on. I like being tied up as much as the next guy but there’s a time and a place.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Calm down. Natasha’s got the device that’ll send them to sleep so you’re just going to have to wait.” 

Bucky froze, “Sleep? Fuck, I knew that there was something under the bed. Aliens need to mind their own goddamn business.” 

Steve scowled, “Stop swearing James.” 

Bucky pulled a face and mocked, “Yes mom. Jeez, I don’t remember you being this annoying.” 

Steve smirked, “Yeah, you do.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “So, how’s your day been? Mine sucked but I guess that you can tell.” 

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, “Well, aliens attacked so that destroyed any plans I had.” 

Bucky nodded in sympathy, “Aliens have no respect for nine-to-five.”

Steve nodded seriously, “Yeah.” 

Bucky hummed under his breath for a moment and asked, “Where are we?”

“Toronto, Canada. Apparent the aliens like the accent.” 

“Seriously?”

“No, not seriously but they were hiding in Yukon territory.” 

“I didn’t think that Canada was your problem.” 

Steve’s patience ran out, “Where have you been?”

Bucky sighed, “Interrogating me while I’m tied down. That’s smart Rogers. Well, I spent some time in Russia, England, France, Germany… never been to Canada though so I guess that I can cross that off the list. Currently I’m looking for a new place so my realtor is helping me with that. She’s a nice girl, a little bit crazy but, I like that in a girl. She invited me to her wedding last year and asked me to make the cake. It was good.” 

Steve was just looking at him, “You’re… you’re okay?”

Bucky shrugged, “No, but I don’t know anyone who is. You should’ve asked out Sharon by the way. She wanted you to.” 

Steve scowled, “Have you been spying on me?”

Bucky snorted, “It’s not exactly difficult although the challenge of avoiding Natasha was fun. She almost caught me a few times. Is she still holding a grudge about me shooting her?” 

Natasha appeared in the doorway, “The prisoners have all been released Captain.” 

Steve nodded, “Good. Black Widow, meet Bucky Barnes.” 

Bucky waved and drawled, “It’s nice to meet you properly at last.” 

She glared at him and Steve scowled, “Be nice Bucky.” 

Bucky snorted, “She already doesn’t like me or trust me Stevie. There’s not much more that I can do. So, are you going to leave me here and take off or are we all getting out of here.” 

Natasha considered the question for a long time before she threw a small device to Steve who caught it easily. The device looked metal with lots of flashing blue lights. It looked like something from a science fiction novel. Steve put it on the bed and eventually Bucky’s arms were free. He climbed slowly to his feet, wobbling slightly from being horizontal for so long, and he avoided looking underneath the bed. 

Bucky looked at Natasha who was still stood in the doorway. Eventually she seemed to come to a temporary decision and she left the room, “Stark’s ready to go Captain.” 

Bucky turned to face Steve, “Do I get to kiss my rescuer?”

Steve scoffed, “Don’t be a dick Bucky. You’d better get moving.” 

Bucky huffed, “Are you going to offer me a lift? I’m not dressed for Canada!” 

Steve frowned at Bucky’s black board shorts and matching black tank top, “Where were you?”

Bucky grinned, “California. Not all HYDRA bases are in the middle of nowhere. I was going surfing.” 

Steve had a familiar exasperated expression that shouldn’t have reassured Bucky as much as it did. Bucky pretended to shiver, “Just one little ride Captain? I’ll make it worth your while.” Steve looked uncomfortable and Bucky’s grin grew, “I’ve not had the chance to ride in a long, long time Stevie.” 

Steve pulled off his cowl. His cheeks were tinged pink but his expression was stern, “We need to leave.” 

Bucky gestured to the door, “After you, Prince Charming.” 

Steve smirked like the cocky punk Bucky remembered from the thirties and he bowed, “No, no, after you Princess.” 

Bucky matched Steve’s smirk and walked into the corridor. They were immediately face-to-face with strange looking pink aliens and there was a moment of stunned silence from everyone. Bucky grinned at them and asked, “Does anyone know the way to California?” 

Bucky turned on his heels and started running, followed by Steve and the aliens were making a whole lot of noise. Bucky laughed like the madman he’d always been and he yelled, “God, I missed this.” 

Steve huffed, “Just keep running you jerk!” 

Apparently running from aliens took priority because nobody protested Bucky’s presence until they were across the Canadian border. Bucky was sat in the corner of the quintjet to remain as inconspicuous as possible but since that Steve couldn’t stop staring at him it wasn’t working very well. Besides, hiding had never been Bucky’s strong point. It had been the first thing to go once HYDRA’s conditioning had started to break down. He was no longer the ghost they’d made him into. 

The first one to complain was Stark. Tony complained loudly and at length but he didn’t move into Bucky’s space. Natasha was in the pilot’s seat but Bucky had no doubt that she was watching him carefully. The archer, Clint, looked like he was napping in the co-pilot’s chair but Bucky didn’t doubt for a second that he wasn’t observing the situation. Sam, a.k.a. Falcon was sitting in the jet but he wasn’t in uniform which was interesting. He was also looking at Bucky like he wanted to punch him in the face. Bucky supposed that the urge was fair considering what they’d gone through with the Helicarriers. 

Bucky’s phone started ringing and everyone jumped. Before they could stop him Bucky answered and started chatting, “Hey. Yeah, I saw it on the news. Aliens in Canada. Dude, I always figured that something was going on up there. Ha, yeah. I’m always right. Aww, don’t be like that. Yeah, I might be a bit late. No, I am not in bed. Fuck off. Yeah, yeah, alright. I’ll see you later, mate.” Everyone was looking at Bucky like he was one of those pink aliens. Bucky started texting, “If you can drop me off somewhere around Chicago I can catch a flight. I’d appreciate the help if it’s not too much trouble.” 

Bucky slipped the phone back into his pocket and Steve asked, “Who was that?”

Bucky shrugged, “David. He lets me crash on his couch and I go to Lamaze classes with his pregnant girlfriend while he’s at work.” 

The group staring intensified and Bucky was smiling. He stretched, “Is there anything to eat? I can wait until Chicago but I’ve not eaten since last night and that was peanuts at the bar.”

Steve grabbed a box, “Protein bars?”

Bucky pulled a face, “I’ll pass. I swear that they’ve not changed those things since the forties.” Steve ducked his head but not before Bucky saw his smile. Bucky sighed, “It’s good to see you Stevie.” 

Steve grinned, “Yeah, you too Buck.” 

Clint grumbled from the front, “Some of us are trying to sleep.” 

Bucky scoffed, “Not while I’m on board Hawkeye.” 

Clint shrugged and didn’t offer a further comment. Stark had turned quiet when Bucky had picked up his phone but he started talking again, “Am I the only one who thinks that letting him go is a bad idea?”

Steve frowned in Stark’s direction but Bucky shook his head and said, “If you want to kill me you’re not going to get a better opportunity.” 

Stark whirled around to glare at him, “What?”

Bucky met Stark’s gaze and didn’t flinch or hide, “You and I both know. I certainly wouldn’t blame you.” 

Stark moved closer until they were inches apart, “That’s not how it works, Winter Soldier.”

Bucky was fascinated by the play of rapid emotions in Stark’s expressive brown eyes. He looked like his mother. Bucky stayed in his seat and said softly, “I know. I’m just saying that I wouldn’t blame you.” 

Stark turned around and went to sit behind Natasha’s seat. Steve appeared to make a decision, “Chicago, please, Natasha.” 

Natasha was too good to betray her personal feelings about Steve’s decision and she nodded dutifully. They landed outside of the city to avoid any unnecessary complications. It was cold but Bucky had dealt with worse. He saluted Steve, “Thanks Captain, you’re a real doll.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the pet name, “How long’s it gonna be ‘til I see you next time?”

Bucky understood why he was asking but a serious conversation would have to wait until they didn’t have an audience. Bucky grinned wickedly instead and joked, “Who knows? Christmas is coming up. Maybe if you’re good you’ll find something naughty in your stocking.” 

Steve laughed, “Anything except socks.” 

Bucky protested and laughed, “Hey, my knitting is so much better now. I’ll make you a sweater to prove it.” 

Bucky left while his promise was still hanging in the air. He’d seen Steve, the world hadn’t ended and they’d not tried to kill each other. It looked like Bucky’s day had improved. 

When the quintjet was gone and Bucky was stranded in Chicago he pulled out his phone and dialled, “Hey, David, funny story… I’m in Chicago. What was the name of your friend I stayed with last time?”

From the other end of the line in California there was a weary sigh, “Really Bucky. Again?”


End file.
